sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Brand New Day (Sting album)
| recorded = June 1998−June 1999 | venue = | studio = Il Palagio (Italy); Studio Mega (Paris, France); Right Track Recording (New York, NY); Avatar Studios (New York, NY); Air Lyndhurst Hall (London, UK). | genre = Pop rock, world | length = | label = A&M 0694-90443-2 | producer = Sting, Kipper | prev_title = The Very Best of Sting & The Police | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = ...All This Time | next_year = 2001 | misc = }} |title=Brand New Day|first=Stephen Thomas|last=Erlewine|website=Allmusic |accessdate=5 February 2012}} | rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2score = (Not rated) | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = (B−) | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4score = | rev5 = The New York Times | rev5score = Mixed | rev6 = Rolling Stone | rev6Score = }} Brand New Day is the sixth solo studio album by British singer-songwriter Sting, released by A&M Records on 27 September 1999. Fueled heavily by the success of the second single, "Desert Rose" (which prominently features popular Algerian Raï singer Cheb Mami), the album peaked at number nine on the ''Billboard'' 200 and sold over 3.5 million copies in the United States. Upon its release, Brand New Day was a critical and commercial success, and hailed as the triumphant return for Sting. The album earned Sting a Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album and his third Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance for the title track. Background Originally, Sting's usual producer Hugh Padgham was to produce the album, but Sting was happy with the work done by Kipper, and Padgham was not required. The full version of "The End of the Game" was included on the single for "Brand New Day" and the DTS and DVD-Audio releases of the album. The music video for the title track is a parody of bleach commercials, and advertises "Brand new 'Day Ultra'" brand. Track listing Personnel * Sting – vocals, bass guitar, VG-8 guitar synthesizer * Kipper – programming, keyboards * Dominic Miller – guitar * Manu Katché, Vinnie Colaiuta – drums * Jason Rebello – piano, clavinet * Chris Botti – trumpet * Stevie Wonder – harmonica (track 10) * James Taylor – vocals, acoustic guitar (track 8) * Cheb Mami – vocals (track 2) * Branford Marsalis – clarinet * Mino Cinelu – percussion * David Hartley – string arrangement and conduction (tracks 3 and 6), Hammond organ * B. J. Cole – pedal steel guitar * Kathryn Tickell – Northumbrian pipes, fiddle * Don Blackman – Hammond organ * Sté – French rap (track 5) * Gavyn Wright – string leader (tracks 3 and 6) * Joe Mendez – background vocals * Janice Pendarvis – background vocals * Althea Rodgers – background vocals * Marlon Saunders – background vocals * Veneese Thomas – background vocals * Darryl Tookes – background vocals * Ken Williams – background vocals * Pamela Quinlan - background vocals * Tawatha Agee – background vocals * Dennis Collins – background vocals * Ettamri Mustapha – darbouka * Farhat Bouallagui – string arrangement (track 2), conductor and leader * Moulay Ahmed – strings * Kouider Berkan – strings * Salem Bnouni – strings * Sameh Catalan – strings ;Technical personnel * Sting – production * Kipper – production * Simon Osborne – engineering * Neil Dorfsman – engineering * Geoff Foster – engineering * Chris Blair – engineering * Gary Daniel Cook – Roland VG8 guitar synth programming * Olaf Heine – photography * Carter Smith – photography * Richard Frankel – package design Accolades Grammy Awards |- | style="width:35px; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|2000 ||rowspan=2| Brand New Day || Best Pop Vocal Album || |- |Best Male Pop Vocal Performance|| |- Certifications }} } } } }}} }}} } }} |accessdate=1 January 2012|salesamount=105,480|salesref= }} } } } } } |accessdate=29 January 2012}}} }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References Category:Sting (musician) albums Category:1999 albums Category:A&M Records albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album Category:Albums produced by Kipper (musician) Category:World music albums by English artists